


Jailhouse

by Neo_the_metalhead (Neo_The_One_True_Shipper)



Series: Ada's Stories [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_The_One_True_Shipper/pseuds/Neo_the_metalhead
Summary: Locke is getting married. IN THE GMM SET.While preparing the set for the wedding venue, they play Jailhouse there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingparentheses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/gifts), [pringlesaremydivision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/gifts).



> Eeeeep.  
> Incoherent writing alert. It bored me to death, so I decided to publish it :3

 

It’s good to have the kids back together.

Though Lily isn’t here yet, but at least she will be attending the wedding. She’s doing her residency in her alma mater, David Geffen, but that didn’t change a thing. It’s not far from here, but she hardly has a moment to breathe. I’m proud of her, she worked really hard to become a doctor.

Locke decided to have a themed wedding. This boy is something, he decided to use actual props from mythical entertainment lot. It’s only fair I guess, he grew up watching his father and me making contents using these silly props one way or another. He’s going to be the first man I ever knew getting married in a recording set so far. Not that I mind, I’ll be game if Lincoln and Lando choose to do the same.

Today they are clearing the set to make room for the wedding venue. Father of the groom took charge of “choreographing” his firstborn’s wedding stage, even though groom's mother would be a better at this, since she runs a business that is related to design and decoration of interior space. But hey, that's just my opinion. Locke and Lincoln are helping him with the design. Shepherd is working on a huge cardboard, measuring something, maybe trying to figure out some new decorative piece and Lando is examining the whole studio for the best camera angle.

Sometimes I feel a strange flutter of joy inside when I see the kids working and supporting each other. Locke asked Lando to be his official wedding photographer, because it would be good for his portfolio. Though I had to convince him to get another professional photographer and video crew, just to be safe. I don’t want my best friend’s son’s wedding memories to be tarnished as mine were.

Then I heard the studio door open.

It might be my weak eyesight, but for a moment, I thought Rhett was standing at the door.

But it isn’t him. Rhett never had a ponytail like this silhouette. Or neither had he ever hanged out with a girl that tall. Also he is _in_ the room already.

It was Ada and her friend. I keep forgetting her name, her parents are quite big names though. The Morgensteins are one of the biggest names in special effects for Hollywood films. I didn’t knew that the girls were coming.

“Sorry bro, we had mathlete session after class. We tried to paddle as fast as we could.”

“You girls paddled here?” – Lincoln was genuinely concerned.

“Well, not all the way. We took bus actually.”

“Of course you did. Now help me with these cardboard designs” – Shepherd called from behind.

“Come on Shep, let them cool down first! They just arrived!” – Locke chided his younger brother;

“No, we’re cool.” – Ada’s friend looked as if she meant what she said.

They started helping out Shepherd. And I occupied myself with the wedding planner’s suggestions in a corner.

Relativity of time is real. Time flies really fast when you’re occupied with something that doesn’t really bore you. Or maybe Ada and her friend are superhumans. Because I just saw them helping out Shepherd when I started on the suggestion list. And now they are helping out Locke and Lincoln to clear the whole space, it was indeed bigger than a basketball court. And looked the part. Well, we did hang two hoops once, to play jailhouse – though it never happened. Only Rhett would occasionally shoot a ball or two.

_He would, wouldn’t he?_

He is standing in the middle, facing one of the hoops. My intuitions say, he’s reminiscing old memories.

“Anybody wants to play Jailhouse?”

Of course he is reminiscing.

But he had reasons. The whole set is cleared out. The girls, Locke and Lincoln took out everything in a room upstairs. The other boys neatly stored the needed props in a distant corner, the ones that they haven’t glued to the wall already, professional carpenters will work on those tomorrow.

Jailhouse wasn’t an irrelevant idea after all, when all the McLaughlin and Neal boys are in the house. Of course, Locke and Shepherd were totally up for it, so was Lincoln. Only Lando wasn’t very excited about it.

“Come on dude, give me your gears. I’ll put those in dad’s safe.” – Lincoln offered.

“It’s not about the gears! You guys will smudge the walls!” – Lando wasn’t really keen to play. Though that was a weak excuse. The walls have washable coat on it. Smudges can be easily cleaned with soap-water and sponge.

“Stop whining like a girl Lando! Man up! Even Ada and Maya wouldn’t be such a wuss!”

There.

I remembered that girl’s name. Maya Morgenstein. Also, I realized Lincoln can be really gross and improper sometimes.

“What are you talking about man? Ada and Maya ARE playing. It won’t be fun without them!” - Locke was quick to respond.

“What! I’m not playing with girls!” – This time Shepherd followed Lincoln’s cue. Sometimes he still acts like his five years old self.

“Hey!”- Rhett shouted, like our PE teacher in softball shorts.

“We are eight people here, this will be a four-a-side game. Pick your team on the count of three.” – His tone was final.

And in a flash, Rhett found himself standing with his two sons and Lincoln in one side.

So I was left with Lando and the girls. But the girls weren’t there. They came back minutes later, with a crater full of softballs.

“I thought we’re gonna be in dad and Locke’s team!” – I’m sure those words were only meant for her friend’s ears. But she was too tall and my ears are trained to hear whispers from a taller person. Was there a hint of disappointment in her voice? Or maybe it was just an old man’s imagination.

Since it was a 4-a-side game, two players were locked in jail and two from each team had the chance to throw. Rhett and Shepherd stepped up. So I took Maya with me.

Only to be pelted by a softball from the towering man in front of me.

But Maya was quick. She didn’t waste a moment to send Shepherd to jail. Ada replaced me and then the real fun begun.

Well, Rhett used to play for the school basketball team. Locke and Shepherd were tall and athletic men too. But we all forgot, the most athletic and physically active McLaughlin was a female. Ada and Maya play for the basketball team, and as far I have heard from Christy, they are really good at it. Even Christy went to a few of her games with Jessie.

Ada shot ball directly to the basket. Freeing us all and when Locke and Lincoln threw balls at Lando and Ada, Maya shot the basket again. So they were back. And the girls were back to shooting the basket or at least touching the rim. Meanwhile Lando and I were tackling the ones who would be freed, mostly it was Rhett and sometimes Locke.

We dominated rest of the game, at one point, Lincoln missed a shot when he tried to throw the ball at Ada from the jail and we managed to send Locke in. The game was over.

Though there were no dramatic awkward silence, no yells of victory was there either. Well, I think it was awkward after all.

“Well played girls!” – Locke spoke first.

“Yeah. Thanks, it was cool, right Ada?” – Maya tried to cheer her friend up. To be honest, I didn’t realize that Ada was sulking, she looked just fine. But she surely wasn’t. Only best friends can sense things like that I guess.

Because I was sensing some tension in mine. Rhett was a bit stiff. Though I know why. He doesn’t like to lose. Not even to his kids and best friend.

“Dude it’s getting late, if we want to catch the tailor’s appointment in time” – Lincoln wasn’t wrong though.

“Yeah. We should go. Ades, wanna come with us? We can drop you.”

“Neh, it’s fine. Lando and Shep need help. We’ll be back with them.”

For a fourteen years old and youngest kid in the house, Ada had quite an authoritative disposition. A dominant McLaughlin trait maybe. The girls stayed and helped us to cover the furniture and floor, store rest of the equipment and clean up the green room. All the time they were stuck like glue to each other. Not like the girls of their age generally does, giggling and talking about things like boys and whatnot. They were actually talking about math, college, career and business. I’m guilty of eavesdropping, but when fourteen year old girls are arguing over career goals and business prospects instead of celebrities and dresses, you’ll be genuinely interested. Yes, it’s late 2020s, but things haven’t changed much. It’s still hard for girls to get equal pay and rightful treatment based on their performance.

“Girls, come over here! Help me with those wall decorations. We need to cover them, dust will weaken the adhesive.” -  Lando cried, gripping sides of the ladder tightly.

“They can’t hear you. I’ve sent them upstairs.” - Shepherd came instead of the girls.

“Why? I need help, I can’t do this all on my own!”

“Let them rest Lando. They have been on their feet since afternoon! I’ll help you”

Poor Lando, he was already too overwhelmed after the game and heavy work. It would be better for him if he would care for his fitness a little more. But it’s good to see that Shep really cares for his baby sister. They don’t fight like cats anymore but they don’t generally get along as well as they do with Locke.

“Link!” - Agitated Rhett runs down here. He went back to our office after the equipment were sorted.

“You seem upset. Is everything alright?”

“Jessie called. Her car broke down on her way to the bridal dress boutique and her phone is almost dead. She’s taking a cab, but we should take care of the car! We should leave now!”

That sounds like a problem. Ada and Maya huddled back too, maybe they heard Rhett’s conversation in office.

“We’ll take care of that dad, we’re almost done here. You guys take Ades and Maya home.” - Shepherd called out from the other ladder.

“You guys can go. Ada and I’ll take care of the rest.” - Maya offered. Ada was already on her way to get another white cover. Shepherd and Lando left at once, though my son was a bit unsure about leaving the work to Maya and Ada.

“How long will it take girls?”

“30 minutes tops!”

“Alright, we’re upstairs, let us know when you’re done. We’ll leave before 8:00 pm.”

“Done!” - Girls cried in unison.

“You okay buddy? You seem exhausted.” - I tried to keep my voice as even as possible.

“Just tired, should have been more careful with the prop lifting stuff.”

“Did you hurt yourself?”

He nodded left to right in answer, he’s too tired to talk, and probably I shouldn’t talk either. But silence is uncomfortable when two friends are sitting in a room together and doing nothing. Call me crazy, but there is nothing called “comfortable silence” when you aren’t occupied with anything.

“I enjoyed the game though.”

“Hmm”

“Ada is really good at shooting. Did you teach her?”

“Uh huh”

“But she picked it up, like you. I’m sure she has a record like yours.”

He nodded, eyes closed, easing his back to the backrest of chair. Clearly in pain. I knew he needed a backrub. Though he would never admit it. Though finally he has come in terms with his age, he is yet to let go some of the limitations. But he would not object if someone offered. That was a progress though.

All that needed were those three magic words, “TO THE COUCH”, and he obliged. No, I’m no professional masseuse, but I know how to alleviate his messed up back pain. You know things when you’re friends for a long time. Like when your friend needs a back massage.

_When your friend needs to talk about something, but cannot._

“I take that it isn’t just your back. Do you want to talk about it?”

The answer is more silence with occasional hums of comfort.

“Rhett?”

“Hmm”

“It’s okay not getting to win sometimes.”

He didn’t say anything. And stopped humming as well. I could feel his muscles tense under my hand. He sits up.

“It’s not about that.”

“Then what is it?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

I didn’t say anything. Actually I have nothing to say to that. If he thinks that after all these years, taking every steps together, enduring failures and celebrating success together, I won’t understand why he’s upset about a friendly game with our children, I don’t have anything to say. So I let him relax on couch and go back to my desk.

“Now what are you upset about?”

“I’m just getting my thermos for coffee and relaxing in my own desk chair, there is nothing upsetting about that.”

He sighed.

“Look, it’s not about losing to my kids. Locke and Shepherd has always been better swimmer and diver than me.”

“So, you’re pissed for losing a game to girls.”

His face hardened again. But then he nods.

“It’s not that simple Link. I’m not pissed for losing to Ada and Maya. It’s just, I’m missing out so much of her life!”

“What do you mean? We regularly spend time with family! And since Locke and Shepherd left for college, she’s the only kid in the house.”

“She has always been under Jessie’s wing Link. Ada is a good kid. She really is. But I often think, what is my place in her world? Where do I fit? I’m hardly there to witness all the big moments, like I did with Locke and Shepherd”

My heart ached when I saw the pain in his face. He was clearly not happy about it.

“Then why don’t you be there?”

He sneered. The famous side sneer.

“I tried you know. I tried taking her out. To school, to that Dojo and places around. But it was weird you know. All the parents. Too young. I felt so out of place. I don’t know if Ada felt the same or not. We don’t _talk_ you know. She has her mom for that. And now Locke too sometimes. It seems strange when you see your daughter who was born yesterday, is doing so well and you haven’t noticed! Today when she was shooting the hoops, I remembered, I never taught her anything. I never shared my tactics or played a game with her in my life. But she managed to be great on her own. When I was her age, dad would regularly administer my practice, plan my career, assess sports scholarship opportunities. And this girl going to places and winning IMOs on her own! I didn't even notice that she wasn't in the house when she won gold in last Math Olympiad!  Do I even belong to her life?”

I don’t know how to respond to that. His phone starts ringing.

“Hey honey!”

“Okay, the boys will take care of your car. Enjoy your dress-shopping!”

“What? Okay. Well she didn’t mentioned that.”

“Alright. I’ll drop them.”

“Bye babe. Love you.”

Rhett put the phone on table and sighed.

“Jessie?”

“Mm hmm”

“Anything important?”

“Not really. She called to inform that Ada is going to have a sleepover at Maya’s and we should drop them close by.”

“We can do that. If they’re quick then we’ll start in ten minutes. It wouldn’t be very late.”

“She could have told me first.”

“What? Hey, don’t go too deep into this man. Maybe it was pre-scheduled and Jessie forgot to mention. With all these wedding stuff, it’s hard to keep track of things. You understand that, right?”

“Whatever! I don’t know man. It feels weird.”

“Hey, she’s just fourteen. You have a lifetime to catch up with her. And she loves you man.” – I wasn’t lying to console my friend. I knew that little girl loved her father. Maybe she was a little too careful around him, but she didn’t necessarily _distaste_ him like girls of her age often do, I’m not blaming anyone though. This age is difficult, it’s hard to communicate with kids and negativity ensues. But Ada wasn’t among them. Maybe she felt the same. At least she wasn’t lonely.

Maya was a good girl as well, and probably as lonely as Ada, due to her busy yet loving parents. I think their friendship kept them out of troubles.

But Rhett was still sulking. So I told him to talk to her.

“It’s gonna be okay man. She loves you too. In fact I think she was a little disappointed that she had to play against you.”

Rhett smiled. The kind he gives when he’s not convinced by still decides to agree. I don’t like that one.

“You don’t believe me? I heard her saying that to Maya! She hoped they’d team up with you and Locke!”

“She said that?”

“I bet she did. You can ask Maya if you want. I don’t mind being the creepy old uncle here.”

“She could tell that to Maya but she couldn’t tell me. I see.”

“Oh come on! She’s her best friend! Of course she’s gonna share her disappointment with her before you! Did you tell James what you thought about spanking? You would tell me!”

“Well I never spanked her!”

“Because she didn’t need it! The wildest thing she ever did was running away to a park FOR CAMPING! We were cruising abandoned houses at that age!”

We could keep on arguing, but we heard sounds of heavy footsteps. And then a knock on the door.

“Dad?”

“Come in Ada.”

“We’re done. By the way, did mom call?”

“Yes she did. Don’t worry, we will drop you to Maya’s.”

“Just the main street would do. We don’t want to stall you.” – How McLaughlin of her. Wouldn’t accept an iota of favor more than she needed.

“Hey, I’ll be driving. It’s totally okay.” – I offered. She graced us with a smile and left, closing the door behind her.

“Here’s the deal. You’re coming out of your “gloomy distant dad shell” tonight! You’re gonna talk to the girls in the car. _Like every other dad!_ I don’t care if it’s awkward. It’s just your child man! And dads are meant to be awkward and embarrassing.”

Rhett repeated that annoying smile in response. But chose not to comment and silently followed me downstairs. For I am the chauffer!

I bet the trip wasn’t comfortable for the girls in backseat. The leg room was quite small and handles of their bike in the back was threatening to poke their faces. But they didn’t complain. They were too calm for fourteen years old kids. I decided to continue being that weird uncle.

“So, how’s school going? Anything exciting happening this year?” – I didn’t forget to nudge Rhett subtly.

“Well, we’re attending the IMO this year too. This is gonna be our first IMO!”

“IMO?”

“Math Olympiad, Link. You know what it is!” – The father finally decided to announce his presence.

“Oh right! So you ladies are into math, huh?”

“Yes. I mean it’s interesting. Ada is also going to Informatics Olympiad.”

“Wow! That sounds awesome.”

“Not such a big deal. The team isn’t officially final you know.”

“Oh come on Ades! You are the best programmer in whole school! Even Nate Levine asks for your help!”

“Ooh! Boys!” – That was too creepy. Even I admit. I’m drawing the line here.

“It’s not like that Mr. Link! Nate is the designated tech geek senior of college, has two IOI golds.” – Best friend to the defense.

“Okay, I get it. You girls seem very busy anyway, these wink wink-nudge nudge stuff takes up too much time if you ask us. But in our defense, we had more free time and lived in a small town with nothing much to do. Right Rhett?”

“Yes. We didn’t have all these devices you kids moon over.”

“We don’t even have time for mooning over devices dad.”

“Really! What do you do beside schoolwork?” – I was honestly curious.

“Well, there’s Judo practice on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday afternoon. We have basketball practice every Tuesday and Thursday after school, then there’s math camp, coding camp, science club meetups, Maya has student body duties. I mean there’s a lot to do.”

“Whoa! Slow down! How do you manage?”

“I’m pretty sure, by not wink-wink nudge-nudging and gossiping about boys.” – The sarcasm in Rhett’s voice was meant for me.

“Well, we didn’t think about that, but that’s a good idea too! Right Ada?”

“Any special occasion for a weeknight sleepover, girls?” – Rhett’s struggle to not sound sarcastic was evident.

“Sorry dad, I forgot to tell you earlier. We’re going to fine tune our proposal for google science fair, we don’t have much time.”

I couldn’t see Rhett’s face, but I definitely felt that his facial expression softened. But the whole car filled with a long silence afterwards.

“So, do you girls have any college preferences? You should aim for Ivy leagues I think.”

“Well I’ve always wanted to go to MIT, but Stanford or Harvard would be cool because the business schools there are too awesome and then it would be easier for us to work on our project.”

“Business school? I thought you wanted to pursue engineering Ada.”

“I do dad! Maya wants to go to business school. We have planned this through.”

“Well, we need to get our ideas and inventions to the market and sell and retain our revenue. One of us must learn to plan these through. So Ada will be taking care of the R&D side and I will build the business.”

“It’s not exclusive though. I will work on business plan and Maya will be helping me in R&D as well.”

“You girls have thought this through huh?” – I admit. I was really impressed.

“We have plans.” – Ada’s voice was even but serious.

We dropped the kids to Morgensteins. At night their big mansion-like house looks scary. I was a little concerned about two teenagers staying in such a big house alone. I voiced my worries to the person beside me.

“They will be fine Link. They are old enough to handle it! Remember things we used to do when we were like them?”

“But it’s LA! Not Buies Creek!”

“They can handle it. They’re smart enough.”

“That they are. You should be proud of her man! She’s doing well, I’m sure she’ll go to some Ivy League college!”

“She might. She works hard.”

“You know what, you should be proud of yourself too.”

“Now why is that?”

“Don’t make me say it jerk!”

“So you think I’m a good dad?”

“Well, you’re better than me. At least at raising a girl. There, I said it! You owe me a beer now!”

“After all these, you call ME a better dad, huh? Not funny.” – Rhett seriously thought I was mocking him. He sounded hurt. And suddenly found something interesting in the lights flashing by. I reached out for his hand.

“I meant it.”

“How?” – He didn’t turn his head though.

“She’s strong, confident and responsible. I know you will say it’s Jessie’s doing, but believe me, there is more to it. Jessie couldn’t have done it alone. Ada looks up to you Rhett. And that surely has something to do with her fearless confidence and sense of responsibility.”

He sighed. ”Whatever you say Link!” – He finally turned his head.

We stopped at Rhett’s place. The security floodlight was overpowering. It reflected on Rhett’s face. In his eyes I saw gloom. And a hint of pride.

“Stop by for a drink.”

“I’ll have to drive Rhett.”

“Christy will drive. She’s with Jessie.”

“What if she’s drinking too?”

“Then you’re staying. The house is big enough for four people.”

That was enough for convincing a man in his fifties. It’s us who are scared of living in empty houses alone. Not our teenage kids.

To us, these empty abodes are like jailhouse.

_Well, not if your best friend is with you._


End file.
